Love or Loyalty
by Mrs.Seaweedbrain1115
Summary: Nine years without him. I still love him. When I vowed to Artemis I was thinking about him. Then I thought about the way his eyes glows in the fire .I wish I could hear his soft laugh. He's gone. I'd never love another boy. No one could replace Luke, Ever


**Okay, this is a PJO story. I wrote this because my other story "Will the Truth Break Our Love Forever" which is about JB is not getting that much reviews… So please read this one… Okay this is a alternating ending for TLO. Happens on page 338 of the book or the part when Percy promises to Luke that he will never let anything happen to him happen to the unclaimed children. Its will be a Thaluke story. And maybe some Percabeth… Okay, R&R! I'm not Rick Riordan. SO the ones written by him is in Italics… Okay.**

**Percy's POV**

_He gripped my sleeve, I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… Don't let it happen again"_

_His Eyes were angry, but pleading too._

"_I won't," I said. "I promise"_

_Luke nodded, and his hand went slack._

_The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle._

_What they found were me Annabeth, Grover, and me standing aver a broken body of a half blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth._

"_Percy" my father called, awe in his voice. "What… what is this?"_

_I turned and face the Olympians. _

"_We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for a son of Hermes."_

"Wait" Apollo said stepping forward.

"I can feel his pulse I might still be able to cure him"

He then started chanting in ancient greek that I soon realized meant,

"Oh, Hades. I came here to pray to you to bring this Hero's soul back to his mortal being. He is after all… The Hero of Olympus" The rest were a blur. Sometimes I would hear the word Kronos… Like he is saying that he will help save Olympus once Kronos arrives from Tartarus again… The last thing I heard was a haiku that Apollo made:

"Luke, Son of Hermes"

"A true hero of us all"

"Go rise and be well"

With that, the eyes of Luke opened. It was no longer gold, it was back to its normal comforting blue color. It was my friend inside the body now… Not a big Titan who wants to rule the world.

Then after a few seconds of silence he closed it once more.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Thalia said. Her breaths were still coming in short pants. It looks as if she was still worn out after battle.

"It's Luke. He's Alive…But he's sleeping I think" I looked at Apollo waiting for an answer until he finally nodded.

"Okay, He's alive. We should tell Chiron. We should bring him to Camp Half Blood so that we can give him nectar and ambrosia…"

Suddenly everyone had their eyes glued at her. As if, she had been keeping secrets from us… It's as if… Well, maybe.. But she can't! She's a hunter! But still. Is it possible that she has feelings for Luke? Wait. That's impossible.

**Annabeth's POV**

Wow. When was the last time I saw Thalia this excited? Can it be that she is excited because Luke is coming back to Camp Half Blood?

**Thalia's POV**

"What?" Why were they staring at me like that? Is it that they realized that I had feelings for Luke? That I loved him more that a brother? "Hello?"

"It's nothing... It's just that I've never seen you this excited before Thals!" Wow. Percy had the guts to speak up... Oh no... Why did he say that? Can he like read minds or something?

"Well, It's just that… Um…" Ugh! I hate making excuses.. Wait. I got one! "Well you don't know me that much Seaweed brain!"

"Whatever" he came closer to me just to whisper one word. "Pinecone face"

**Chiron's POV**

"Now that Luke obviously needs some rest. He will stay in the vacant room in the Big House."

Hmm... Who should take care of him... Maybe Percy, Nah. He might forget to feed him once in a while… Maybe Annabeth… or Thalia… Thalia seems closer to Luke.

"Thalia. I will assign you to take care of Luke while he is still recovering. Don't let him out of you sight. Do you understand?" She just quickly nodded, like she was eager to take care of Luke. "Okay, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover. You must go to sleep now. You had too much for a night."

**Percy's POV**

"Okay Chiron. We'll ride Blackjack, Guido and Porkpie, so we can reach camp faster" After I said their names they just appeared in front of me.

"_Right on cue boss!"_ Blackjack... Never calls me Percy. Why can't he get used to it?

"Okay. Umm. Grover, you take Porkpie. Thalia, you take Guido he flies the lowest."

"_Ouch. Boss"_ Guido quickly said.

"No. I'm just joking.." Then I looked at Annabeth. She just nodded. "Then Annabeth and I will take Blackjack. Is it okay for everyone?"

"Yes" After that we flew to the sky... I think I fell asleep. I'm not sure. The next thing I knew. Annabeth was waking me up already by whispering "Seaweed brain, do you think there is something going on between Thalia and Luke?"

"Well, No… Nothing, why?" I didn't want her to know what I was thinking, she might think I'm insane.

"Its just cause… I've never seen Thalia this happy before…"

"Well, maybe we just don't know her that well right? And maybe she just really happy that Luke is back to normal"

"Yeah maybe your right"

Okay. When we were back at camp I went straight to my cabin and laid down in my bed. The next thing I knew I fell asleep…

**Thalia's POV**

I've never really realized this but… Luke is cute when he sleeps… I know what you're thinking... I'm a hunter I shouldn't feel this way, but still… Luke is like a brother to me. I love him as a friend… At least that's what I'm only supposed to feel but still…

"Hmm… Thalia"

Whoa! Is he dreaming? Oh my gods! Is he dreaming about me?

"Thalia... I know you're a hunter... But I have something to tell you" he mumbled in his sleep.

What is he going to say!

"I-"

**Hey hey hey! Yeah I know.. I suck at endings.. Yeah I cut that last part.. What do you think that I is? :) But let me know what you think about it! And if you want to be in the story just PM me! Don't forget to review! Oh yeah, thank you writingishistory and Cosette. Hunter Of Artemis**


End file.
